drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Gala
|Manga Debut = "Wonder Island (manga) Wonder Island 2" |Anime Debut = "Arale's Birth" |original voice= Isamu Tanonaka |remake voice= Nobuhiko Kazama }} Gala is a police officer in Penguin Village. He and his partner Pagos constantly have their squad car inadvertently destroyed by Arale Norimaki whenever she runs through town. History ''Wonder Island Gala is based off of a character who appeared in the one-shot ''Wonder Island 2 alongside early versions of Pagos and Gyaosu working as police officers in "Los Anguiris, Cauliflower" (a parody of Los Angeles, California). ''Dr. Slump'' ''The Birth of Arale In ''Arale-chan's Birth, the anime adaptation of The Birth of Arale!, Gala and Pagos take the place of the unnamed citizen whose car Arale smashes when she walks into the street, setting up the long-running gag. In Here Comes Arale, Gala sees Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, Akane Kimidori and Arale driving by on scooters while Pagos was writing someone a ticket and pull them over because they are only in middle school, and cannot legally operate their vehicles. He and Pagos are seen to have been injured by Arale when Senbei Norimaki ends up having to pick the kids up at the Penguin Village Police Station. In My Friend, Mr. Bear!!, the anime adaptation of Bearly Friends!, Gala and Pagos replace the unnamed police officer that talks to Arale and Aoi Kimidori when they are peeking over the wall of the Bear Owner's house. Arale runs through their car at the beginning of "Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?" so fast that they didn't see her coming but rightly assumed it was "the girl with the glasses". ''Arale on the Loose He appears in the "Arale on the Loose" chapters, and "The Lovely Trio". Monsters' Night In the chapter "Untouchable", it is them who try to destroy Arale's car, but they fail miserably. My Toilet Paper In "Penguin Village Dom-Dom-Dom!", Gala and Pagos follow Arale and Gatchan thinking Arale is preparing something because she does not destroy their car, while she is in fact bringing ice cream to the Norimaki Residence. Other Media ''Dragon Ball In the General Blue Saga, he helps Pagos and Taro try to arrest General Blue, but they end up failing. Gala later gets with the rest of the Penguin Village Police Force, and they end up shooting King Nikochan's spaceship down. He is voiced FUNimation's English dub by Justin Pate or Kyle Hebert. He appears at the beginning of Dragon Ball Super episode 69 along with Pagos where they once again get their car destroyed by Arale running through it. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake of Dr. Slump, Gala is similar as in his previous appearance, except that he wears a police helmet more often than a police hat. Video Games *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Trivia *Gala and Pagos were named after Galápagos Islands and his name is likely a pun on the movie monster Garamon, who he somewhat resembles. Voice Actors Japanesse: * 1981 Anime: Isamu Tanonaka * 1997 Anime: Nobuhiko Kazama Latin America: * 1980's Show and 1997's Show: Roberto Mendiola. * Dragon Ball (The Second dub): Paco Mauri. Gallery WonderIslandFrankenstein.jpg|Gala with the others, at the end of Wonder Island Arale Running Through Police.png|Arale running through Pagos and Gala's car Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Police Officers Category:Characters from Metropolis Island Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fighters